Presence
by ZukaBaka
Summary: Naruto terus menganggap bahwa ia masih berada di samping Sasuke. Sedangkan jauh di luar sana, tetesan hujan terus membasahi nisan bertuliskan nama "Uchiha Sasuke"/SASUNARU/BL/SHOUNEN AI


**Title:** Presence

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC

**Genre:**_ Romance, Angst_

**Type:** _Oneshot_

" **Jika ada kesamaan itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan"**

**Summary:** Naruto terus menganggap bahwa ia masih berada di samping Sasuke. Sedangkan jauh di luar sana, tetesan hujan terus membasahi nisan bertuliskan nama "Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

"Presence"

Uzumaki Naruto duduk di kasurnya dengan pandangan kabur. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar entah karena apa. Dan karena hal itulah ia tidak sanggup berdiri barang sedikitpun. Dengan sedikit memaksa, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mencoba bangkit dari kasurnya mencoba meraih handuk yang tergantung manis di sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

Cermin di hadapannya nampak buram. Bukan buram akibat rusak, tapi karena memang salah penglihatan. Naruto bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri yang sungguh nampak kacau melebihi manusia paling kacau di dunia, dengan mata sembab, wajah pucat, baju compang-camping, rambut berantakan, dan juga tubuh yang kurus tanpa lemak.

Waktu mandinya yang biasanya hanya memerlukan waktu tiga puluh menit sekarang berubah menjadi satu jam. Ini bukan mengada-ada, tapi kenyataan bahwa Naruto lebih sering melamun ketimbang membasuh tubuhnya membuktikan bahwa itu semua benar.

Setelah satu jam dua menit berlalu, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan saat itu juga ia bagaikan _superhero_ yang berubah secepat kilat. Kini mata sembabnya sudah memancarkan binar-binar menyilaukan, wajah pucatnya berubah menjadi cerah dengan senyum terpampang jelas, kini ia sudah mengenakan seragamnya dengan rapi, rambutnya sudah melawan gravitasi seperti biasanya, dan juga tubuh kurusnya nampak bertenaga.

Sebuah perubahan drastis yang membuat mata melotot. Semua bisa melihat bahwa Naruto yang semalam sangat bertolak belakang dengan ia yang sekarang.

Dengan senyum, ia menarik tas sekolahnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang televisi. Ia memandangi sebuah sofa berwarna putih tulang dimana ada sebuah tas terduduk dengan manis. Masih dengan senyum yang melekat, Naruto melangkah untuk meraih tas itu sehingga kini ia memiliki tas di masing-masing bahunya. Ia mendelik lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf, Aku terlambat,_ Teme_," Senyum Naruto berubah menjadi tawa riang seolah memamerkan gigi-giginya. "Ayo kita pergi!" Katanya semangat sembari berusaha menarik sesuatu lalu menggenggamnya erat.

000

Naruto adalah orang yang ramah. Tentu, ia selalu terlihat tersenyum pada semua orang yang ia temui dan itu menjadi daya tariknya. Hanya saja, mereka yang melihat senyum Naruto justru memasang tampang iba pada pemuda berparas tampan itu. Tapi itu tentu bukan hal yang mengganggu, lebih tepatnya bukan hal yang patut di pikirkan.

Masih dengan langkah semangat, ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya. "Pagi semuanya!" Seru Naruto yang dengan semangat berjalan sambil menghentakan kaki. Ia tersenyum pada semuanya dan yang lainnya juga membalas dengan senyuman yang cerah. Hanya saja semua senyuman mereka lenyap begitu menyapa yang ada di sebelah Naruto. "Oi, _Teme_! Sapa yang lainnya juga. Kau ini selalu saja begini." Naruto berbalik memandang dengan bibir yang memberengut.

"Nah, begitu. Maaf ya teman-teman, Sasuke memang seperti ini." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu kembali menarik sesuatu yang di genggamnya menuju bangkunya.

"Pagi anak-anak." Sapa seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu kelas dengan senyuman.

"Pagi, _Sensei_!" Seru semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas, termasuk Naruto.

"Baik, mari kita absen satu-persatu. Mulai dari, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hadir!" Seru Naruto dengan tangan yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Senyum khasnya juga tidak ketinggalan.

"Ehm.. Uchiha Sasuke." Kata _Sensei_ takut-takut sembari memandang kesekeliling.

Hening, semua mematung di tempat begitu mendengar nama itu, dan beberapa murid juga terlihat saling berpandangan dan enggan memandang ke arah seseorang yang akan menyela 'kegiatan' hening mereka.

"Oi,_ Teme_! Kau itu bagaimana?" Naruto memandang ke sebelahnya dengan jengkel sebelum akhirnya berteriak lagi. "Ia hadir, _Sensei_!" Serunya lagi yang membuat semua kembali saling melempar pandang.

000

"Naruto, apa kau mau makan siang bersama kami?" Tanya Kiba yang berdiri sedikit jauh dengannya. Naruto menjawab dengan gelengan pelan lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku akan makan malam bersama, Sasuke." Naruto menunjuk ke sebelah kanannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Semoga err-kalian bersenang-senang." Ucap Kiba canggung sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi. Menyisakan Naruto yang masih tersenyum cerah.

"Nee, Sasuke. Ayo kita makan di atap!" Naruto menoleh lalu menaikan telunjuknya ke atas. "Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak akan tidur lagi. Aku janji!" Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu tertawa senang. "Yosh! Ayo kita kesana." Seru Naruto yang kembali mengeratkan genggamannya.

Sesampainya di atas, ia langsung duduk bersandar di pagar besi. Kulitnya juga bisa merasakan angin yang sejuk dari atas sini. Jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada di bawah.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin menghasutnya untuk tidur. Namun ia langsung membuka matanya kembali dengan tergesa. Tanpa sadar ia memberengut pada langit biru di atasnya yang bahkan tidak bersalah apapun padanya. Dan matanya langsung memicing menatap ke arah sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak akan tidur, _Teme_. Tenang saja," Kata Naruto meyakinkan yang akhirnya tidak sama sekali meyakinkan karena sekarang matanya sudah kembali terpejam. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada sesuatu yang sejak pagi tadi terus di genggamnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, _Teme_. Kau sudah berjanji," Gumamnya pelan. Ia merasakan angin membelai tubuhnya lembut seolah tahu bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang rapuh. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Kata Naruto lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

000

Naruto melenggang keluar kelas dengan riang. Berbanding terbalik dengan semua mata yang memandangnya. Bukan pandangan iba, tetapi pandangan kasihan. Naruto keluar dari area sekolah masih dengan keadaan yang sama saat ia masuk ke dalam sekolahnya tadi pagi. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya saja langkahnya kali ini bukan kembali ke rumahnya. Melainkan ke sebuah bukit yang penuh dengan pohon sakura.

Naruto melangkah sedikit perlahan mencoba mengikuti arah angin yang berseliweran menyambutnya. Tetap dengan genggaman yang erat pada sesuatu, ia menaikan kedua tangannya saat ia sudah mencapai puncak bukit. Dari sini, mata birunya bisa melihat seluruh kota hingga sedetil-detilnya. Ia menarik napas lalu bersiap untuk berteriak.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU UCHIHA SASUKE!" Naruto bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri yang menggema pelan. Dan ia tersenyum cerah setelah itu bagaikan mendengar balasan dari seseorang yang juga mencintainya.

"Baik, _Teme._" Kata Naruto riang sembari mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon sakura yang cantik. Pohon itu cukup melindunginya dari panas matahari yang menyengat.

"Apa?" Tanyanya yang kemudian menoleh. Setelah itu ia nampak tersenyum sendu sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya seolah ada seseorang yang menyangganya. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, jangan diulang terus. Manusia punya kapasitas dan kalau terus kau ucapkan, maka cintamu padaku akan berkurang." Kata Naruto dengan mata terpejam menikmati suasana yang begitu tenang dan damai.

"Jangan gombal," Ia tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan lembut tidak mau melepaskannya barang sedikitpun. "Ku bilang berhenti menggombal, _Teme_!" Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya lalu mulai memukul-mukul angin.

000

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia segera menyalakan semua lampu yang ada. Membuat ruangan yang tadinya tidak ada kehidupan menjadi penuh kehidupan meski sebenarnya di dalam sana hanya ada satu orang.

"Aku lelah,_ Teme_," Gumam Naruto sembari menghempaskan tubunya ke sofa putih tulang miliknya. "Kau saja yang lebih dulu mandi." Naruto menunjuk kamar mandinya dengan dagunya. Setelah itu ia mulai fokus pada televisi di hadapannya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari sedang terjadi badai di luar sana. Setelah mendengar beberapa suara riuh dari luar, baru itulah Naruto sadar dan ia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Begitu masuk ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya, dan tidak lupa menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan penuh dari atas hingga kaki.

"Jangan menertawakan ku,_ Teme._ Aku takut." Kata Naruto di balik selimutnya. "EH! Pakai dulu bajumu sebelum memelukku, Sasuke. Oi!" Seru Naruto yang meronta-ronta di balik selimutnya. Setelah itu ia terdiam, wajahnya nampak begitu tenang dan nyaman tidak perduli kilat mulai menyambar di luar sana. Yang ia tahu kini ia aman, ia aman di pelukan yang sedaritadi terus ia genggam.

Angin..

000

Jauh di luar sana, badai semakin menggila. Kilat saling menyambar dengan ganasnya. Suasana juga semakin mencekam seiring malam berlalu. Meninggalkan tetesan-tetesan hujan jatuh menumpahkan isinya. Bagai menumpah luka, tetes demi tetes terus menghujam titik yang sama.

Sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan "Uchiha Sasuke".

END

* * *

OMAKE

Keesokan paginya, Naruto terbangung dengan keadaan yang sama seperti kemarin. Hancur kacau balau dengan pandangan yang buram. Dan setelah itu tidak ada yang berbeda. Dia tetap mencoba menjalani harinya bersama Sasuke yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak ada. Dia terus berusaha agar kehadiran Sasuke tetap ada di lingkungannya karena ia begitu mencintainya sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sudah tiada. Ia lupa bahwa selama ini yang selalu di ajaknya berbicara tidak ada sama sekali.

Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya di ruang isolasi yan gelap dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat seolah ia adalah terdakwa berbahaya. Ia menjadi terdakwa akibat cintanya sendiri.. Ironis.

Namun ia tetap tidak berubah, selalu menganggap bahwa Sasuke masih bersamanya hingga ia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

* * *

Lagi-lagi fic angst singkat.. entah knp zuka g bisa menyiksa mereka lebih dari ini..

Mungkin lain kali zuka akan buat fluff saja..

Miss typo? Saya tau banyak typo di dalamnya..

Ini sudah Zuka republish karena kemarin rupanya kurang begitu jelas..

Maaf jika masih mengecewakan, dan untuk review yg gak login maaf Zuka g bisa balas..

Arigato .. X3

Mind to review?


End file.
